batmanfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Batman (série animée, 1992)
| réalisation= Bruce Timm, Eric Radomski | scénario= Jean MacCurdy, Tom Ruegger | musique= Shirley Walker | Année fictive= | acteurs= Richard Darbois, Georges Caudron, Brigitte Berges, Jacques Ciron | studio = Warner Bros. Animation | Année création=1992-1995 | ISBN= | durée=1700' (85 x 20') | type=Série d'animation | série= Batman, la série animée | numéro= | précédent= | suivant= Batman contre le fantôme masqué }} (Batman, the animated serie) est une série d'animation créée par Jean MacCurdy et Tom Ruegger et développée par Bruce Timm et Eric Radomski pour Warner Bros. Animation de 1992 à 1995. Une seconde série. suite de celle-ci, sera produite en 1997. L'histoire ... Épisodes Saison 1 Batman, la série animée (Batman: The Animated Series) 1992-1994 # Le Duel (On Leather Wings) # Joyeux Noël, Batman (Christmas With The Joker) # Épouvantable Épouvantail (Nothing to Fear) # Morts de rire (The Last Laugh) # Poison d’amour (Pretty Poison) # Les Enfants de la nuit (The Underdwellers) # Version originale (P.O.V.) # Les Oubliés du Nouveau Monde (The Forgotten) # Fugue en sol Joker (Be a Clown) # Double Jeu (1re partie) (Two-Face - Part 1) # Double Jeu (2e partie)]] (Two-Face - Part 2) # Il n’est jamais trop tard (It’s Never Too Late) # L’Œuf du Pingouin (I’ve Got Batman in My Basement) # Amour on ice (Heart of Ice) # Le Chat et la Souris (1re partie) (The Cat and the Claw - Part 1) # Le Chat et la Souris (2e partie) (The Cat and the Claw - Part 2) # L’Homme invisible ou les Lois de la nature (See No Evil) # Le Plastiqueur fou (Beware the Gray Ghost) # La Prophétie du dôme (Prophecy of Doom) # Bas les masques (1re partie) (Feat of Clay - Part 1) # Bas les masques (2e partie) (Feat of Clay - Part 2) # Chantage à crédit (Joker’s Favor) # Vendetta (Vendetta) # Le Maître de l'épouvante (Fear of Victory) # Le Roi du temps (The Clock King) # Rendez-vous dans la rue du crime (Appointment in Crime Alley) # Le Pays des merveilles (Mad as a Hatter) # Sombres Hallucinations (Dreams in Darkness) # Éternelle Jeunesse (Eternal Youth) # Rêve ou Réalité ? (Perchance to Dream) # Conspiration (The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy) # Robin se rebiffe (1re partie) (Robin’s Reckoning) # Robin se rebiffe (2e partie) (Robin’s Reckoning) # Heureux comme un poisson dans l’eau (The Laughing Fish) # La Nuit du ninja (Night of the Ninja) # La Fièvre des chats (Cat Scratch Fever) # L’Étrange Machine du Docteur Strange (The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne) # Cœur d’acier (1re partie) (Heart of Steel) # Cœur d’acier (2e partie) (Heart of Steel) # L’Énigme du Minotaure (If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich ?) # Le Joker fou (Joker’s Wild) # Le Tigre de la nuit (Tyger, Tyger) # Le Loup-garou ou Pleine Lune (Moon of the Wolf) # Le Jour du samouraï (Day of the Samurai) # Terreur dans le ciel (Terror in the Sky) # Il s'en est fallu de peu (Almost Got’ Im) # Monsieur Pingouin (Birds of a Feather) # Réalité virtuelle (What is Reality ?) # Remords (I Am the Night) # L’Effet Vertigo (Off Balance) # L’Homme qui tua Batman (The Man Who Killed Batman) # Bain de boue (Mudslide) # Dr. Jekyll, le retour (Paging the Crime Doctor) # Zatanna (Zatanna) # Le Super Mécanicien (The Mechanic) # Harley & Ivy (Harley and Ivy) # Jeux d'ombres (1re partie) (Shadow of the Bat) # Jeux d'ombres (2e partie) (Shadow of the Bat) # Ombres et Ténèbres (Blind as a Bat) # La Quête du démon (1re partie) (The Demon's Quest) # La Quête du démon (2e partie) (The Demon's Quest) # Une Âme de silicone (His Silicon Soul) # Les Foudres de l'Olympe (Fire from Olympus) # Le Ventriloque (Read My Lips) # Les Poupée mayas (The Worry Men) Saison 2 Les Aventures de Batman et Robin (Batman: The Animated Series) 1994-1995 # Le Cirque infernal (Sideshow) # Qui veut la peau de Bullock ? (A Bullet For Bullock) # Procès (Trial) # Le Tombeau de la reine (Avatar) # Le Jardin d’enfants (House and Garden) # Le Trio infernal (The Terrible Trio) # Harlequinade (Harlequinade) # Ô Temps, suspends ton vol… (Time Out of Joint) # À pas de velours (Catwalk) # Bane (Bane) # Baby-Doll (Baby-Doll) # Le Lion et la Licorne (The Lion and the Unicorn) # Révélation ou Souvenirs, souvenirs (Showdown) # La Réinsertion de l'Homme Mystère (Riddler’s Reform) # La Seconde Chance (Second Chance) # La Journée d'Harley (Harley's Holiday) # Double Tour (Lock-Up) # Crise de rire ou Fête-moi rire (Make ‘Em Laugh) # La Cité congelée (Deep Freeze) # Le Retour de Batgirl (Batgirl Returns) Personnages * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Robin/Dick Grayson * Alfred Pennyworth * Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * James Gordon * le Joker/Jack Napier * Harvey Bullock Équipe technique Éditions en français *2013 : Batman, la série animée - L'intégrale 4 saisons, Warner Home Video, VHS thumb|450px|L'intégrale de cette série en version française est sortie sous la forme d'un boxset en 2014.|centre Lien externe * Fiche sur le site La Tour des héros Vidéos Interview de la voix de Batman thumb|335 px|left Bande annonce Catégorie:DC Animated Universe Catégorie:Série Catégorie:Animation Catégorie:Bruce Timm Catégorie:Paul Dini Catégorie:Terre 92 Catégorie:Télévision